I've been looking for you forever
by hollygwood
Summary: A short, fluffy Klaine one shot, because I couldn't resist! SPOILERS FOR ORIGINAL SONGS. Set in that episode.


**Oh. I'm not happy with how this turned out but I NEEDED to write something after Original Songs! I still haven't fully recovered, tbh, I need a lie down every time I think about. **

**It's the shortest thing I've ever written as well, and pure fluff from beginning to end with a little appearance from three other warblers. Enjoy x**

_I've been looking for you forever_

Kurt's heart was thundering in his chest like the pounding of a bass drum, his hands were shaking as they gently gripped Blaine's face and neck, his breathing was coming in short gasps as his shuddering lips met Blaine's; and his lips tasted like_ Blaine_, the soft warmth, the subtle hint of the minty toothpaste he used. Their lips moulded together and Blaine's arms wrapped themselves around his waist, his slender frame rocking gently as the boy before him kissed him deeper still, and Kurt couldn't remember ever feeling this deliriously happy. What he'd thought he knew about love before went out of the window the second Blaine's lips met his. He knew now there was no turning back, not for either of them. He loved Blaine, and Blaine loved him, and like it or not they were now bonded by an invisible string, and if anyone were to cut that string, Kurt knew for sure his heart would break so violently he wouldn't be able to stand it. He felt like he was standing on a precipice, that love was as fragile as the crystal ornaments his mother used to collect and place on the windowsill so the sun caught them and cast rainbows across the room; if you treated them with not enough care they'd smash into a thousand pieces, and no rainbows would ever be cast again.

Blaine pulled slightly away from the kiss suddenly, and his warm hazel eyes were burning into Kurt, who looked up at Blaine, who was crouching over him slightly.

"You're amazing, Kurt." He whispered breathlessly, not moving his lips more than an inch way from Kurt's mouth, and perching himself gently on Kurt's knee. "When you're here I feel like a better person. I feel less scared."

Kurt pulled Blaine in closer, running a hand through the wild curls of hair he loved so much. Then he moved in again and the kissing continued, as passionate, as forceful as before, and Kurt knew he could do this all day.

"I can't believe you kept me waiting this long to do this." Kurt replied, his voice husky, lacing his fingers through Blaine's. They sat that way for a long time, Blaine resting his curly head gently on Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt could feel the boy's heartbeat, fast and strong, the warmth of Blaine on his legs, the curve of his fingers that fitted with Kurt's so well it was like they were a lock and key.

"Forever." Blaine murmured suddenly, lifting his head and facing Kurt.

"Forever." Kurt agreed happily, resting his forehead against Blaine's, absorbing the closeness, the intimacy, something he'd been starved of, something he thought had been destroyed, or that he'd never have. "Forever sounds nice."

Meanwhile, outside the door of the Dalton Academy classroom where the two boys were entwined, three boys were scuffling and arguing in fierce whispers. One boy – Trent - was crouched on the ground while one tried to climb on his back to peer through the piece of glass at the top of the door.

"Remind me why we're doing this?" Wes was impatient.

"I saw Blaine follow Kurt in there, I know something is going down!" Jeff replied to Wes, his voice breathless with excitement as he continued to ungracefully clamber on Trent's back.

"Jeff that hurts you idiot!" Trent muttered crossly, and the blonde boy Jeff finally reached the glass and peered in. He was so stunned at what he saw he promptly lost his balance and fell onto the boy on the ground, bringing with him the two others.

"Trent, Wes, I'm sorry...but..." Jeff could barely speak, his voice hitched with excitement.

"Spit it out, Jeff." Wes said, picking himself up and dusting down his immaculate blue blazer, while Trent also stood up, huffing and panting.

"Blaine and Kurt...kissing." Jeff smiled, and Wes and Trent began to grin.

"Finally!"


End file.
